Love Is A Long Road
by Mrs. Charismatic Enigma
Summary: Shay-Lynn returns to WWE to set things straight w/ the people she cares the most about Triple H/OC features Shawn Michaels -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

Name: Shay-Lynn Michaels

Birth: July 31, 1988(24)

Family: Shawn Michaels(brother)

Relationship: Triple H

Children: Hunter & Hayley(twins);Shawn Nicholas Jr. ;Selena

Personality: down to earth just don't mess w/ her family, especially Shawn and her kids

Best Friends: Jeff Hardy; Matt Hardy

Enemies: Rated RKO

Stable: Degeneration X

Theme: Who I Am (Chyna never existed)

Signature: Show-Stopper(Diving Elbow), Heartbreak-DDT, Moonsault(sig/fin),

Finisher: SCM, Pedigree, Figure Four,

Championship: Divas(2) Womens(2)

Appearance: She could be a clone of Shawn just in girl version w/ slightly darker hair

Summary: 4 years ago, Shay-Lynn Michaels joined WWE. After a one-night stand with best friend Triple H she leaves WWE. Now she's back.Chapter 1:

_4 years ago: Past_

_I sat in my bathroom. Could I be pregnant? Lately I had been experiencing morning sickness, and I've been tired a lot. Couple months ago I had a one night stand w/ my best friend Hunter aka Triple H. We were drinking at a bar, and Hunter had told me that he was always in love w/ me. I was to. I had always been in love w/ Hunter since I met him but I was too young(14). Now 6 years later I'm sitting in a bathroom w/ my brother waiting outside about to find out a life changing result. I look at the test…positive. I stare in shock at the results. Positive. I walk out the bathroom._

_S- So…?_

_S- Positive._

_Shawn hugs me tightly as I break down. How am I gonna tell Hunter, what am I suppose to do. I just made it into WWE now I have to leave._

_S- So are you gonna tell Hunter?_

_S- I don't know. I mean I don't want to mess up his career. I mean he just got a title shot. He's in a major storyline w/ this DX thing. I don't want to ruin that._

_S- Its okay._

_S- Just don't tell him Shawn. That's something I want to do._

_4 years later: Present(RAW)_

Rated RKO was in the ring beating down DX. I had just signed a contract back to WWE. I ran down the ramp. The crowd cheered to see me. I got in the ring and took out Lita w/ a clothesline.. I dodge a spear and Edge rams himself into the turnbuckle shoulder first. Randy goes for an RKO but I counter w/ a Heartbreak-DDT(exclamation point DDT). Lita tries to come back at me but I hit Sweet Chin Music on her and she rolls out the ring. I look and see Hunter and Shawn staring at me. I hadn't spoken to Shawn in almost 4 years after we had an argument on if we should tell Hunter or not. I make a heart w/ my hands and point to Shawn, Hunter and the crowd and get out the ring. As I back up the ramp I hold up the signature X for DX and disappear behind the curtain. Shawn, Hunter, Edge, Randy and Lita just stare on in shock. I get my kids from my best friends Matt and Jeff(who were babysitting them) and head to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Next Week(RAW):_

_Are You Ready…_

I walk down the ramp and slap hands w/ a couple of fans. I get in the ring and get a mic from Lillian.

"Last week was the first time I set foot in a WWE arena since December 2, 2005. Almost 4 years ago. I came back here for 3 reasons. 1. Because I love this and this is my life and I missed you guys. 2. Because I need to talk to some important people.. And I need those important people to come out here before I continue on. So Hunter, Shawn can you come out here please?"

_Break It Down…_

I watch as Shawn and Hunter walk out. No glow sticks, no ring gear, no jumpy, over excited Shawn. They just walk down to the ring. They high five and slap hands w/ a couple of fans. They get in the ring. Hunter looks pissed and Shawn looks confused.

"Hunter, what I'm about to tell you is going to be a lot to handle but whatever you do, I need you to hear everything I say and not walk away from me.

"Okay."

"Hunter you remember July 25th when you told me that you loved me and we, parents cover your child's ears, slept together."

"Yeah why?"

"3. Well about 4 month later I started having morning sickness, and I was tired a lot. I thought it was nothing and that I might have just had a stomach virus or maybe it was being on the road all the time or something. But then I started gaining weight. I took a pregnancy test and it turned out positive."

Tears stream down my face.

"And I thought no I couldn't be pregnant. I went to the doctor and they gave me an ultra sound and they told me I was 3 and a half months pregnant w/ twins."

"Shawn did you know?"

"Hunter…"

"Answer the question Shawn!"

"Yeah Hunter."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"

"Because I told him not to! I wanted to tell you myself and he was just being a good brother! I was going to tell you but I chickened out. That's when me and Shawn had that huge argument and I walked away but Shawn said he was always going to keep that promise. So don't get mad at Shawn if you want to get mad at anybody get mad at me. And I understand if you hate me or never want anything to do w/ me but there is a little boy and a little girl in the back that need a dad in their Shawn, I am sorry for that argument we had 4 years ago. I don't know what I was thinking at the time. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can. You're my sister and you were scared. I completely understand."

Shawn and I hug. Tears stream down my face even harder.

"Look Hunter, I know you're hurt and you probably don't want anything to do w/ me but I need you to say something."

"I don't know what to say."

"Do you at least want to see them?"

"Yeah."

"Jeff, Matt can you bring them down here please?"

_(Fully Loaded starts playing)_

Jeff and Matt walk down w/ Hayley and Hunter in their arms. They get in the ring. I grab Hayley.

"Hunter, Shawn this is Hayley Isabella Michaels. She gets along w/ almost anybody and she has her daddy's eyes and her uncle Shawn's heartbreaking smile."

I pick up Hunter in the other hand.

"And this is Hunter Shawn Michaels Jr. and he gets along w/ almost everybody, he's very protective of Hayley and he has his daddy's smile and his uncle Shawn's hair. They love wrestling and their favorite wrestlers are DX. They know who you are and every time they see you guys they say daddy and Uncle Shawn. They will always love you regardless Hunter."

Shawn holds Hayley and Hunter.

"Hunter look at me."

Hunter looks at me, I could tell he was confused, angry, pissed, terrified, and shocked at the same time.

"I need you to say something."

"I don't need to say anything."

I turn towards Jeff and start crying. Jeff just hugs me. Then somebody turns me around. I look up and see Hunter. Then Hunter hugs me. I wrap my arms around him. Then he pulls back and kisses me. I cry tears of joy and hug Hunter again.

"Shay-Lynn Avery Michaels I love you and don't you forget that."

"I love you to Hunter."

We kiss again and then Rated RKO's music hits.

"AWWWW! Isn't this sweet? Isn't it sweet Randy?"

"Of course it is. The slut gets her family back together."

"Shay-Lynn is not a slut in any way, shape or form!"

"If anybody is a slut it you Lita. Remember when you first joined WWF and you told me that when you were 15 you got pregnant and had an abortion(A/N: This is not the way I feel about Lita it is JUST A STORY! So Lita or Lita fans ,like myself, do not come tracing me down w/ pitchforks and knives trying to kill me)?"

"Shut up Matt!"

'I'll shut up when you stop being a hoeeeee!"

We cover the children's ears.

Then the crowd starts a Lita is a hoe chant.

"I am not a hoe!"

"According to the WWE Universe, yes you are! Say it with me Lita is a..(crowd)hoe!"

"Shut up Jeff! You don't have anything to do with this between me and Matt!"

"Oh I have something to do with it when you cheat on my brother with his best friend! Oh and Adam how's your divorce going?"

"Shut up Jeff!"

"Its not my fault that you cheated on your wife who you supposedly loved so much, and she didn't forgive you and take you back. I'm just stating facts."

Rated RKO gets mad and go backstage. I look up at Hunter with a smirk that matches his.

"Now if you're not down with that I have 2 words for ya!"

We laugh as the crowd yells "SUCK IT!" We all walk up the ramp with Hunter holding Hayley and me holding Hunter Jr.


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue:

-5 years later-

A lot of stuff has happened since that day. Hunter and I got married and I got pregnant again w/ a boy we named Shawn Nicholas Levesque Jr., and I returned and took the Divas division and the superstars division by storm. Shawn and his wife Rebecca had another kid, a girl name Cheyenne., Cameron was happy to be a big brother, and now I'm sitting in the living room holding my 5 month year old baby girl Selena Maria Levesque w/ Hunter by my side and the kids playing. All I can think is that I am the luckiest woman in the world. I have a wonderful husband, 2 amazing 8 year old twins, 1 wonderful 3 year old boy and a beautiful 5 month year old baby girl. And w/ our families on our side, everything gets better.


End file.
